


Trust

by RobinRider



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Underage Drinking, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRider/pseuds/RobinRider
Summary: Alex can’t remember a time he didn’t live in Hopes Orphanage. Now 13 years after his Uncle dropped him on the orphanage doorstep Ian makes a visit giving Alex a piece of advice he'll never forget. Trust no one. With new care workers popping up and a memory stick filled with data hanging around his neck, Alex will learn that in the normal world not everything is what it seems.





	Trust

Old worn Nike shoes splashed through the puddles as the teenager ran through different alleyways, his fair locks falling around his chocolate brown eyes that flashed with mischief. The boy threw the empty cans of spray paint into a bin as he ran.

Thudding footsteps could be heard behind the boy as he sped up with a curse falling from pressed lips.

“Damn” the fair haired teen muttered when he made it to the end of the alley only to find it blocked by one of the officers who had split off.

“’Bout time you stopped kid” the officer who had been in pursuit announced hands on his knees and breath heavy. A hand grabbed the back of the fair haired teen’s hoodie and man handled him back towards the car.

The officer looked the boy up and down a frown pulling at his mouth. The teen was no older than 14, dirt smudged on his cheek and paint caking his hands “what's your name kid?”

“Alex” the teen grinned openly “Alex Rider”  
.................

“Again Alex really?!” the middle age man exclaimed at the teen when the officers had lead him into the building. The man had fairing brown hair that was mussed on his head and grey eyes with dark shadows beneath. 

Alex shrugged “I didn’t do anything wrong, Nate” he let himself into the man’s office and fell onto the sofa in the corner of the room.

The officer who had introduced himself as Joe raised a dark eyebrow “vandalism is a very serious matter, Mr Rider, and with your record I'm sure you already know that”

“’Course the kid knows that” Nate took a seat behind his desk, taking a pencil into his hand and fiddling with it “don't you Alex?” he glared at the teen.

Alex rolled his eyes stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie “yes, Nate” he agreed grumpily.

Nate’s fingers twitched like he wanted to hit the boy across the head for his attitude but he just grunted “are the owners pressing charges officers?”

“No” the other officer, Dave, answered “said they didn’t want the bother, boys will be boys”

Nate nodded in thanks “I will deal with Alex” he opened the door shaking the hands of the two officers as they left the office.

Alex sank in his chair waiting for the onslaught, eyes roaming over the office. Over the years he had spent plenty of time in the room, although when he was younger it was to curl up on the sofa when Nate was working but over the years that had changed. 

The old computer chair squeaked as Nate sat in it with a sigh “Tell me Alex, what the hell goes through your head when you do this stuff, huh?” Nate observed the 14 year old, whose face pinched and pulled at the too big hoodie coming over his hands.

Alex didn’t answer instead choosing to stare at the wall just above Nate’s head. There was a small tear in the paper where Alex had once thrown a dart as a dare. 

Nate shook his head in annoyance “I swear Alex the next time you get in trouble with the law you won’t be coming back here. I have other kids who need to be looked after and they don’t need this kind of influence in their life, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir” Alex replied emotionlessly.

“Good. Get to bed Alex” Nate ordered, sighing as Alex slammed the door on his way out. Alex hadn’t always been a problem child, yes there had been issues over the years but recently Alex’s behaviour had changed drastically. Nate didn’t know how to fix it. 

..................................

The orphanage wasn’t big, it had three floors with a small patch of grass out the back. The first floor held a kitchen, dining room and sitting room which had serval game consoles. The offices were also on the first floor so the workers could listen for trouble while they were working.

The second floor held two bathrooms and 4 bedrooms, all of with had two sets of bunks cramped in. The second floor was for the kids that came and went as the rooms were smaller than on the second floor and they only spent a short time in the orphanage 

The third floor also had 4 rooms. Each room had two single beds pushed to opposite walls, it was in one of these rooms that Alex slept. Usually each room had 2 occupants of the same gender but as Alex was the longest resident he had managed to get his own room...it had nothing to do with his last roommate obtaining a broken arm.

The room had washed out grey walls and a stained carpet that may have been cream once but was now a dirty grey. The two beds were littered with school books and clothes.  
Alex slammed his door closed and dropped onto his bed “home sweet home” he whispered with a knowing grin, eyes roaming over the cracked paint on the roof.

Alex’s parents had died just before he had turned one, a plane crash he had been told at a young age. Alex’s only living family had been his uncle and godfather. Ash, his godfather, had dropped off the face of the earth and Ian, well, Ian had never given Alex a reason for his abandonment. 

So Alex had ended up in Hopes, an orphanage that had been housing kids since 1979 and making them miserable for just as long, at least in Alex’s opinion they had, others wouldn’t agree.

Alex guessed it was his stubborn attitude, rebellions nature and dare devil actions that made the care workers lose patience with him easily. He couldn’t blame them really; he did just do the things for fun in moments of boredom.

“Alex?” a soft knock hit the door. 

Alex blow his cheeks out in a deep breath “Come in” he called out sitting up on the bed and leaning back against the wall.

A boy around 12 with messy black hair and grey eyes popped his head in “mind if I come in?” he didn’t wait for an answer instead closing the door and sitting against it.

Alex smirked “make yourself at home Chase”

“Gladly” Chase gave a teasing grin “I seen the cops leave, Jack is furious by the way, what you do this time Alex?”

Alex gave a careless shrug to the younger “may have spray painted some shop windows...when the people were inside” he cocked his head to the side “I thought Jack was back at University?”

“She got back today. She’s staying for a few weeks, you know to help out for the summer” Chase replied happily, fingers tapping a tune on his knee.

“Great” Alex grunted “guess I’ll have to stay off the radar for a while”

“You stay off the radar? Ha, Abby wants you in her office by the way” standing Chase signalled for Alex to follow him.

“You’re a wee brat” Alex told him following.

“Hey” Chase stopped on one of the stairs “I learnt it from you” he accused.

Alex rolled his eyes to stop his sarcastic reply.  
...............................

Alex crept skilfully through the hallways, Chase close behind, making sure he didn’t run into Jack while making his way to the offices. Chase chuckled quietly as the snuck into the waiting room “you’re such a ninja Al” he exclaimed childishly. 

Alex laughed lightly pulling him into a one armed hug “yup and you my little friend are my protégé” Chase scoffed playfully pushing him away.

A person clearing their throat had them both snapping to attention. The man was in his early thirties, with fair hair combed back, dull brown eyes and was wearing a business suit.

Alex couldn’t help the feeling that he knew this man “sorry to disturb you sir” he rattled out quickly, Chase moving a little to be behind him.

The man looked shocked at the apology but didn’t have time to reply as Abby came out, an old woman in here late fifties, with well-kept greying hair, dull blue eyes, and plump red cheeks showing against her pale skin.

“Alexander” Abby snapped, hands on hips “did I or did I not see the police leave you back?”

Chase snickered “busted” he sang.

“Is there something funny Charles” Abby raised an eyebrow 

“No ma’am” Chase muttered over Alex’s snort “I'm just leaving. Bye Al, and it’s Chase!” he hollered running from the room.

Alex’s smirk disappeared at the old ladies glare, shoulders tensing up “You have been given your punishments?” she demanded to know.

“No Ma’am” Alex looked to the floor.

Abby huffed “Imbeciles the lot of them. We will discuss this later Alexander, Mr Rider here has come to see you from the bank” she nodded towards the suited man “you may talk in my office. If I hear that you have been disrespectful in anyway Alex so help me” she let the threat linger.

Fighting down the wave of anger he nodded curtly following the suited man into the office. Alex sat down in front of the desk and the suited man brought the chair round so they were side by side “I'm guessing you’re Ian” Alex muttered. 

Ian raised a fair eyebrow “Yes” he agreed “it’s nice to see you again Alex, you’ve grown” there was a hint of remorse in the man’s tone.

Alex shrugged “well it has been 13 years, hasn’t it?” he couldn’t hide the bitterness from his voice. This man had left him when Alex had nothing left, had left him on his own.

Ian knew the boy wouldn’t accept apologises so he didn’t try but he could see the raw sadness in his chocolate brown eyes “you have your fathers eyes” he whispered before clearing his voice “you’ve been well?”

Alex snorted giving him a look that said do-I-fucking-look-well-to-you “just peachy”

“And the police?” Ian had known the boy would grow up to be rebellious just like his mother and father but he had hoped that being in this environment it wouldn’t be accepted.

“It’s normal, no biggie” Alex replied “sorry I didn’t come visit by the way, you know, see you at the bank I would’ve if I had savings but unfortunately I lost them when I was shipped here” and the sarcasm was back.

Sighing Ian rested a hand on Alex’s knee “Alexander” he didn’t expect the reaction he got.

Alex nearly jumped out of the seat when he was touched, flinching horribly he pushed the seat back from Ian “d-don’t touch m-me” he stammered with wide eyes.

Ian held his hands up in defence “okay” pure hurt radiated in his eyes.

Alex waited until he was sure Ian wouldn’t try it again before settling his breathing “why are you even here?” he demanded but there was no bite in his voice.

“I need your help” Ian held a hand up when Alex went to cut in “hear me out Alex. I'm in a bit of trouble and I need you to look after something for me, they won’t look for it here”

Alex clenched his fists in anger “so you’re only here because you need something?” Alex spat “figures, just leave Ian, I don't want anything to do with you” he stood from his chair.

Ian locked eyes with Alex “look Alex you don't have a choice in the matter” he fished in his pocket before pulling out a memory stick “I need you to keep this until I come back and if  
I don't you need to make sure nobody gets it”

The blue memory stick was waved in Alex’s face and he snatched it out of the air “what's on it?” he turned it in his fingers but it had no markings. 

“You don't open it Alexander” Ian said stubbornly “you never open it” Alex didn’t answer instead he turned the stick over in his hand. Ian ran a hand over his face “Alex I need you to know, if I could’ve I would have took you in, I never wanted you to end up here”

Alex turned his head to hide the hurt “doesn't matter, I’d rather be here than somewhere with you” they both knew it was a lie.

Ian stood up suddenly and Alex stumbled to take a step back. Ian couldn’t help but feel like his heart was being ripped out. The boy was terrified of him, what had they done to the teen to make him react so badly to human contact.

“Just keep it safe Alex” Ian finally stated “don't tell anybody you have it...and a piece of advice, don't trust anybody” the door slammed on his way out.  
.....................

Alex tied the piece of string around his neck that held the memory stick before hiding it under his top. Leaning against the sink basin Alex examined his face. The purple shadows were still present under his chocolate brown eyes, his thin lips were pressed, bloody scraps littered his handsome features standing out against his pale complexion and his golden locks fell over his ears.

Alex shook his head heading downstairs knowing he couldn’t hide from the world forever. A few kids ran by Alex on the stairs meaning he had to press himself to the wall “slow down!” he shouted in warning. One of the smaller girls stopped and gave him a sheepish smile before running after her friends.

“Hey Al” an 8 year old brunette greeted when he made it into the entertainment room, eyes never leaving the book gripped in her little hands. 

“Hey Sydney” Alex gestured to the book she was reading “it’s summer you know, you don't have to read” he teased.

Sydney shrugged her small shoulders “I know, but it keeps me busy” she frowned lightly “Everyone’s angry with you” she mentioned. 

Alex ruffled the hair of another boy sitting nearby “Yea I know” he told Sydney “don't worry about it, I’ll be fine” he reassured, moving towards the kitchen. 

The kitchen was the one room nobody was allowed in but Alex always ignored the rule knowing that's where he would find Jack. The 22-year-old redhead had moved from the states to England to attend college, she had gotten a job cooking at Hopes when in her first year. 

“Alexander John Rider” 

Alex smiled at the red head “Hello Jack”

Jack had turned from where she was cooking, crossing her arms “what have you been doing?” her green eyes glinting in warning.

“Oh you know” Alex lifted himself onto the counter and swung his legs “a little vandalism here, a little theft and assault there”

Jack rolled her forest green orbs at the bluntness “you Alex are going to find yourself in jail before you turn sixteen” she told him in a motherly tone. 

Alex gazed at her through think lashes “you and I both know it wouldn’t make any difference”.

Jack began to cook the bacon again at the teen’s harsh statement “How have you been, I heard that your uncle was here?” she enquired. 

With a snort Alex shook his head “he just wanted something from me, no worries, I'm not leaving any time soon” he plastered that oh so fake smile on his face.

“Didn’t the Henderson’s offer you a place to stay for the summer?” Jack dished bacon onto a plate.

Alex hummed “yea but they’re already taking a couple of the kids and I know for a fact they’re low on cash. I can handle staying here, no need to bother them” he ignored the look  
of pity Jack sent his way.

Stopping the cooking Jack leant against the counter “is that really a good idea after last summer? They’ll be getting new workers in to help” her voice was soft but Alex avoided looking at her.

With flashes of unwanted memories flashing through his head Alex jumped off the counter “I’ll set the table” he mumbled moving out into the sitting room and setting the tables for the younger kids.  
…………….

Alex rolled over with a groan, the echo of the doorbell ringing around his room, pulling the pillow over his head he muttered a swear word when it rang once again but when it went off for the fourth time he threw his covers off. 

Stomping down the stairs Alex glared at the younger kids who poked their heads out to see what was causing a commotion “back to bed” he told them sternly getting a pout in response from one or two.

Pausing on the bottom step of the stairs Alex swallowed at noticing the flashing lights of the police car and Nate finally opening the door.

“Sorry to bother you sir” the first police officer took off his hat, it was the man who had returned Alex to the orphanage yesterday named Joe “but could we speak with you, it concerns one of your charges”

Nate rubbed the sleep from his eyes letting the two men step inside “what seems to be the problem officer?” he closed the door quietly behind them. 

Joe made eye contact with Alex on the steps causing the teen to flinch at the look of pity he received “why don’t you come down here son?” he suggested.

The other two men looked to the 14-year-old as he took the last couple of steps in order to reach them “you aren’t here to arrest me are you, because I haven’t left my room since yesterday, in fact you woke me up” he joked but it fell flat.

“Alex” Joe took a deep breath “we’re sorry to inform you that your uncle Ian Rider was involved in an accident. I’m sorry son but he didn’t make it” 

Staring at the man with a blank look the blonde shrugged “he wasn’t my uncle, he was just some man who visited me yesterday, now, I’m heading back to bed. I think I deserve a lie  
in tomorrow Nate, night” he slipped back up the stairs, ignoring the children who raced back to their rooms hoping he didn’t see them.

Falling onto his bed Alex took a deep breath before falling into blackness.  
........................

The smell of pancakes had the corner of Alex’s lips turning down as he strolled through the dining room, arguing and chatter acting as an morning alarm “hey Chase” he greeted the half asleep child. 

“Alex!” Chase jumped a piece of toast between his teeth “mate” he scrambled over the chair “I heard what happened, are you okay?” the two began to walk to the kitchen.

“M’fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Alex avoided eye contact with each person he passed. 

“Well y’know your uncle kind of… well died” Chase rubbed the back of his neck “aren’t you a little upset” he glanced up at the taller boy, trying to gauge his reaction. 

“Chase” Alex turned to the younger boy “he’s the reason I’m stuck here. I didn’t know the man”

“Are you going to the funeral?”

“No” a silence followed the bitten out statement causing a sigh to escape “look Chase, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me” he absently ran his fingers through his locks.

Chase gave a small smile “I always worry about you Al, you give me reason to worry” he ran off to get more food before it was all ate.

Pushing the doors open he strolled into the kitchen “okay Jack, I am here and ready to scrub” he flattered in his step seeing the man who stood at the sink.

The man was in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair combed back neatly, green eyes shining with a childish glee and a perfect smile, he was around 6’2 with broad shoulders causing him to look like a soldier “Hello” 

“Hi” Alex stepped back from the man and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when Jack came from one of the store rooms “Jack?”

“Oh Alex” Jack grinned, her eyes jumping between the man and teen “this is one of the new helpers Jason, Jason this is Alex” 

Jason waved again giving a boyish grin “it’s nice to meet you Alex”

“Sure, I’m here to clean up Jack, punishment and all that” he kept his gaze on the man as he returned to scrubbing the pot. 

“Have you ate this morning?” she narrowed her eyes at the blonde teen

“Not hungry” he headed towards the oven to take the dirty dishes.

Jack gave him a pitying look “I heard what happened last night. I’m sorry for your lost Alex” she put a hand on his shoulder, making sure he could see her movement. 

Jason gave the teenager a surprised look “someone died?” he whispered to the female who nodded in reply mouthing the word ‘uncle’ before shrugging.

Alex chuckled, taking a cloth to wipe the counter “I don’t know what the big deal is, in case you didn’t notice the man didn’t give a shit about me so why should I care?” 

Moving forward Jason pointed at the mess “I can help with that if you like” his muscles clinched when a hand shot forward to grab his hand “what?” he asked Jack with a raised eyebrow.

“No thanks” 

Jason glanced to Alex to see him pressed against the counter a blank look on his boyish face “eh okay”

“Can I talk to you please Jason ?” Jack dragged him into one of the storage rooms.

“What was that about?”

Jack ran a hand through her red locks “look Alex has been here all his life and not all the volunteers around here are very pleasant, he went through a rough patch for two years and  
we only got rid of the problem last summer. You need to be careful around him”

Green eyes wide in surprise he nodded slowly “okay, got it, stay out of his comfort zone” he gestured to the space surrounding them. 

The smashing of glass sounded from outside the room “wasn’t me!” Alex shouted. 

Rolling her eyes the 22-year-old made her way to the shattered glass to begin cleaning it up “how long are you on punishment for?”

“I don’t know, when I’m I not on punishment?” 

“You get in trouble a lot?” Jason questioned, staying back from the duo.

“It’s the only source of entertainment you can get around here”

“Do you play football?” 

Alex shrugged scrubbing at a stubborn stain “I play on the school team, but the garden here isn’t very big so I don’t really get to play”

Crossing his arms Jason leant back “maybe when we get to know each other we could head down to the park and play for a while”

“You’re not my type”

“…brat”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider


End file.
